The Avatar with no hands
by icyhot87
Summary: AU: I was born with a rare disability, no hands to be specific. I am also the Avatar, master of all four elements. I already mastered Earth and Fire, but what about the elements using the flow of hands? Air and my natural element, Water. Water seems challenging, so I have to start with Air. I'll prove that I can be the best damn Avatar, even with no hands. T for lang.Future Makorra


**Hi! So, this is a new story I was thinking about for the last week. Seems a bit dark, but I know you will like It :). And no hate plz! I am trying my best here with a new Angsty story. Enjoy and Review! Italics are Korra's thoughts. I don't own legend of Korra.**

**Warning: Characters are a little OOC.**

"Push Senna, Push!"

The young women grunted and pushed harder on her lower abdomen, holding the sweaty hand of her husband, waiting for their new baby to arrive.

"Almost There, Senna. Just push a little more." Master Katara stated.

Senna pushed even harder, the pain as a little baby came out of her. After a few grunts, she finally did it. She had given birth to her first child.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Katara said, a warm smile on her face. She got up and cleaned the baby girl off, waiting to give her to the delighted mother. As she put the newborn on the soft table, she realized something, something very rare. This little girl hand no hands. No hands at all, only nubs on her wrists. Her eyes widened, but went back to normal when she was done cleaning. Katara wrapped the baby with a cloth and headed to the mother.

"Here you go, Senna. What are you going to name her?"

"Korra."

Senna proudly took her first child. But, her and her husband, Tonraq, stared at the child and quickly realized she had no hands as well.

"She… she has no hands… did I do something wrong with the pregnancy?" Senna said as a couple tears slid down her face. Tonraq gently coddled her.

"It's going to be fine Senna. This is very rare, but I believe that this little girl will make big changes. I feel it." Katara said as she gently caressed the baby with no hands.

Senna looked down at her deep blue eyes. They were filled with life as she smiled.

"Tonraq."

"Yes, dear?"

"I have a feeling this baby will become something Important in this world."

Boy was she right.

…**..**

The White Lotus stepped through the snow and ice, holding a little lantern to guide their path. They received an urgent message to visit this family in the Southern water tribe, hoping to find the new Avatar. When they finally reached the big igloo, Tonraq opened the small door.

"Thank you for coming." He greeted. They stepped in and looked around in the small home. Doesn't look like a place for an Avatar.

"Welcome to our home." Senna greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you. We received a message that your daughter is the Avatar?"

They both nodded.

"How do you believe that she is?"

The mother smiled. "Korra! Can you come out for a minute?"

With that, a huge slab of earth slid across the room. With a little girl behind, her arm up in the air.

"I'm the Avatar! And you gotta deal with it!" Korra yelled. She charged to the white lotus, pushing her arms in the air, orange flames coming out of her wrists. She rolled around the floor and picked up some more earth, throwing them in the air with her feet. She then stomped on the ground and let everything back in place.

The White Lotus where speechless.

A young girl, with no hands. Is actually the Avatar.

Now this is a story the whole world should know.

…**..**

Korra, now seventeen, darted between two men, shooting fire balls at them with the nub of her wrists. Or as she called them, 'Nubbers'. She shot three massive fireballs, one hitting a man, and two other fogging the air. The second man looked around, walking carefully trying to find the rebellious teen. With that, Korra dashed out of nowhere and shot a great ball of fire at the man. Leaving him damp and tired.

"Woohoo! Finally done with fire! Two elements down, two to go!" She yelled as she shot her arms in the air. Korra walked to The White Lotus, including Master Waterbender, Katara.

"Did you see that? I literally beat their butt with fire! If Earth and Fire was this easy, I bet Water and Air will be even better!"

The White Lotus didn't seem to excited. This girl doesn't have any cool temper or mind to become an Air or Water bender. Especially with the lack of her hands.

"Now Korra, you know it will be difficult to teach you these new elements. Water and Air bending are with the form of your hands. And you need to keep calm to master your spiritual side. I think we should talk about it before you start them." Katara said.

Korra pouted at what she just heard. "I know, I know, but Water is my natural element! I have to master my home skill. And Air won't be that hard! I'm being taught by the Only Master Airbender in the world! Tenzin could teach me all of that spiritual stuff. He's mister spiritual!"

A member of the white lotus stepped up. "As Katara said, with you having no hands, it won't be possible to do these elements. My consideration is that you just stick with what you have." He stepped back into the group, then they all left, leaving Korra and Master Katara alone.

_I… I can do it._

"But Katara, I know I can do this! I studied every single waterbending move from the Southern and Northern Watertribe! It's supposed to be easy for me!" Korra said with a low tone.

"Korra, you know I didn't mean any of what he said. I know you can do this, you just need to try harder. Maybe we should wait a while so we can all figure it out." The teacher stepped off the stage and started walking back to her little home.

"But-

She was gone.

Korra turned around and ran to her best friend.

"Naga! Wake up girl! Good news and bad news. Good news is: I kicked some firebending butt! But since I mastered the two elements with my Nubbers and feet, now I have to wait until I can do Air and Waterbending. Sucks I know. But she didn't say anything about leaving the South pole!" Korra smiled and walked over to the saddle and put it over the Polar bear dog. She climbed up and sat on it. There was a place for Korra to put her Nubbers in so she wouldn't fall off.

"Okay Naga! Go girl, faster!" Naga sprinted, but went faster as her owner told her. They went pass houses and igloos, reaching the gate to the Southern water tribe. A white lotus century was guarding it.

"Um, hi. Can I get through?"

He didn't answer.

"Yeah, well Master Katara let me go into the city."

Still no answer.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way, or I can burn your ass. You pick." Korra threatened.

He opened the gate.

"That's what I thought. Go girl!" Naga ran as fast as she could through the snow. As they went faster, the snow become smaller and smaller, they were reaching a ferry.

"Shhh, Naga… this will be our ride." The quietly went inside the boat, awaiting their adventure ahead f them.

_Get ready Republic City, you're about to meet the avatar with no hands._

**Did you likey? :). Eh, seems a bit short. Hope you enjoyed! Review, fave, follow, im happy with any. :D**


End file.
